


The Wedding of Rose Marion Tyler

by JennyTylerSmith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyTylerSmith/pseuds/JennyTylerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Boom Town Pre-Bad Wolf AU Doomsday Verse. During a trip, the Doctor, Rose and Jack end up in London 2010 but the trio end up getting the shock of their lives when they end up crashing Rose's WEDDING? Jealousy blazes through the Doctor when he sees the groom: a skinny, spiky-haired pretty boy with a pinstripe tuxedo! What do you get when the past collides with the future? A recipe for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of Rose Marion Tyler

Chapter 1

 

The Doctor was working on the console and directly beside him, snuggled up on the jump seat was none other than Rose. Few feet away from them was the newest member aboard, Captain Jack Harkness. Jack was searching for some food on the kitchen.

The gang were relaxing when suddenly the TARDIS lurched violently. Rose yelped and the Doctor instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. Jack was thrown on the floor. Finally the TARDIS came to a sudden stop.

The Doctor then stood up while still holding onto Rose. She was dizzy and almost fell back onto the floor but the Doctor kept a tight grip on her.

"Okay...what was that?" asked Jack as he slowly stood up.

"Why did the TARDIS do that?" asked Rose, concerned.

Though she had at first been very wary of the TARDIS, Rose warmed up to the TARDIS quickly. The TARDIS often comforted her by humming inside her head. Though she hadn't told the Doctor about the unique connection that she shared with the sentient being.

"I'm not sure," said the Doctor. "Something attracted TARDIS in here like a magnet."

"Okay...where or when exactly are we?" inquired Jack.

The Doctor checked and then froze up. "London 2010," he said. "By the looks of it in a hotel room as well."

But by the time he explained, Jack had marched off and opened the door. The Doctor then caught Rose's hand and pulled her along with him.

All three of them got out and observed their surroundings. It was a big, spacious room, and in the middle there was a king sized bed. There were jewelleries, make up kits scattered all over the bed.

"We're in a girl's room as well!" Jack had a cheeky grin, but one cold look from the Doctor was all it took to deflate Jack.

 

Suddenly they heard the creaky noise of a door opening and a startled feminine gasp.

"Blimey! Now there's a sight I thought I would never see!" called out a familiar voice.

They all whipped their head around and froze. Standing in the bathroom was a girl. She wore a strapless, puffy white wedding dress and she had a long curly, wavy blonde hair which was waist length. She wore a beautiful flower embroidered tiara with a white veil attached to it. 

The bride was none other than the future version of Rose Tyler.

The Doctor's jaw fell.


End file.
